


Right On The Limit

by meansgirl



Series: Lemon Pie [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Edging, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pinching, Scratching, Sex Toys, bound hands, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/pseuds/meansgirl
Summary: “Well,” he says. “What if it was like… a few days?”Bitty, alarmed, freezes. “Days!”“Yeah.” Jack wraps his towel around his hips and steps into Bitty’s space. Bitty unfreezes and looks up at him, his hands drifting absently to Jack’s hips. “Like what if you just didn't let me come for like a week?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lady Gaga's "The Edge of Glory" bc I am a loser XD
> 
> This will be ~3 chapters, and will update soon, as the rest of this is more or less written. I just needed to get some of it off my chest. This began as a "little porny one shot" and is now like 15k words long or something absurd like that. 
> 
> Just a note, this is part of a series of porn-y fics I have been writing for fun, but all of them are standalone. Sure, they take place in pretty much the same 'verse in my head (so far) but you don't need to read them all to get any one of them!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's some filth!

**Providence, June 2016**

 

Bitty falls backward onto the pillows shoved halfway to the end of Jack’s bed, and lets out a groan of satisfaction when his shoulders meet the softness of the down. He feels loose and worn out. There’s a burn in his thighs from the slow, controlled thrusts he had struggled to maintain as Jack fell apart beneath him, and his head feels light, swimming from a long-awaited orgasm. 

“I think we got come on the wall,” he says, disbelieving.

Jack, up on his knees now between Bitty’s spread legs and catching his breath while he runs his left fingers absently over his right wrist, looks over his shoulder at his bedroom wall.

“Yup,” he says, then glances down at his own chest, shiny with it. “Wow.”

“You shot over your shoulder,” Bitty giggles, one hand over his eyes. “That's so impressive, honey.”

Jack reaches over for some tissues and wipes at his chest. “That'll happen,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.”

Bitty hums in agreement. The no-orgasms-til-we-see-each other pact had been his idea. The added bonus of trying to see how long Jack could stand not to come once they did see each other-- that one was all Jack. 

Bitty had decided to throw his own fantasy into the mix while they were at it, which is how he ended up riding Jack until he was just on the edge, only to move off him, hitch Jack’s legs onto his own shoulders, and slide into him with barely a moment’s pause. It had involved a ton of prep for both of them, done breathlessly and with shaking hands, which gave way to a long, protracted build-up, and an  _ explosive  _ end. 

Bitty is pleased, smug, and a little shocked. He feels powerful and taken and loved. It’s possibly the best first night of any summer he’s ever had. 

Bitty sits up and reaches for Jack’s wrist. “Ropes weren't too tight, were they?”

“No,” Jack says, and holds out his wrist to show it's not even red. He looks down bashfully. “Just kind of miss them already.”

Bitty just about chokes on how hot that is and pulls Jack down with him, pressing kisses over his face and neck.

*

“You lasted an hour,” Bitty says later, while Jack finishes showering. Bitty likes to wait for him, goes through his skin and hair care routines while the bathroom stays steamy. It’s intimate and domestic, something that Bitty has relished on the short weekends and one-nighters they’ve been able to pull off since the beginning of their relationship. Bitty thinks it will be so nice to do it all the time over this summer, no games to take Jack away and no exams to consume Bitty’s brainpower. Just the two of them, these little moments becoming commonplace. It sounds heavenly.

Jack says thoughtfully, “I wonder if I could go longer.”

Bitty, distracted by his thoughts, just huffs a laugh. “Baby, I don't know if I have the stamina for multiple hours of that.”

Jack pokes his head out of the shower door, suds still running from his hair down his neck. “I bet you do, but I meant something a little different.”

“Different how?” Bitty sits down on the closed lid of the toilet and rubs lotion into his arms.

Back inside the shower, Jack rinses and shuts off the water before answering while he's stepping out and drying off. 

“Well,” he says. “What if it was like… a few days?”

Bitty, alarmed, freezes. “Days!”

“Yeah.” Jack wraps his towel around his hips and steps into Bitty’s space. Bitty unfreezes and looks up at him, his hands drifting absently to Jack’s hips. “Like what if you just didn't let me come for like a week?”

“A  _ week _ ?”

“Or whatever, however long you want to make me wait,” Jack says, and Bitty is both thrilled and vaguely annoyed at how casually Jack can bring this stuff up. 

It trips him up every time, the twinge of embarrassment due to a combination of his own inexperience and Jack’s innate bluntness. Bitty knows that-- and it’s not that he doesn’t appreciate all the...experiences that have resulted from Jack’s casual suggestions. It still makes him feel a little dumb, and a little anxious that he isn’t ready to talk as easily as Jack seems to be. 

But he’s getting better. 

“So.” Bitty gently eases Jack back so he can stand up and maybe get his face--which is going to start blushing furiously any second--turned away a little. This is why Bitty prefers having these conversations in the dark. He crosses to the sink and grabs his toothbrush. “You’re saying you want to have sex but not come, over and over again, for  _ days _ , until I decide to let you.”

Jack is a little flushed, Bitty can see that much even through the fog on the mirror. He slides behind Bitty and presses his lips to Bitty’s shoulder. 

It lets him hide his own expression when he says, “God. Yeah.”

Bitty is holding the toothpaste over his toothbrush but doing nothing with either as he watches the two of them in the mirror. Jack’s hands wrap around Bitty’s middle, and his shoulders pretty much dwarf Bitty’s. His eyes are mostly closed, his voice gone a little breathy on those words. 

Not for the first time, Bitty is overwhelmed with how much power he’s being offered. 

“Well,” Bitty says, dropping his toothbrush to the counter and turning in Jack’s arms. “I’ll try almost anything once. I’m skeptical that you could really...I mean. How would you  _ stop _ yourself?”

Jack smirks down at him. “That’s the point. I wouldn’t. You would.”

“Explain.”

“Just like you did tonight,” Jack murmurs, bumping their noses together and then ghosting a kiss over Bitty’s cheek. “Get me close, and then back off. I liked it. I loved it.”

Bitty smiles and reaches up to kiss his jaw. “Good,” he says, turning back and picking up his toothbrush. “Let's talk about it in the morning.”

*

They do talk about it in the morning, and then Bitty finds himself on Jack’s laptop after breakfast, scrolling through a selection of cock rings. Jack had mentioned wanting to try one, then blushingly explained that he might like it if Bitty were to choose it for him. 

Once Bitty has three in the cart he gets adventurous, clicking around the website, finding himself cocking his head to the side and considering different categories of sex toy. Some he nopes out of pretty fast, all the while hearing Shitty’s voice in his head:  _ not my kink but your kink is okay.  _ Before he adds anything else to the cart, Bitty carries the laptop back to the bedroom.

Jack is finishing up changing the sheets, and Bitty walks in as he's placing the last throw pillow and reaching for one of the two ropes looped through the headboard.

“You know,” Bitty says, setting the laptop down on the bed and sliding onto his stomach. “We can leave those for now.”

Jack turns and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I mean, we will definitely take them off before anyone comes to visit, just in case, but… I don't know. Might be convenient.”

Jack’s mouth twitches at the corner and he lays the rope down, letting it hang behind the headboard. “Might be.”

Bitty gestures to the laptop. “I picked three rings. But there's some other stuff you might be interested in, and some stuff I'm kind of interested in. Wanna look?”  

“Absolutely.”

Jack hip-checks Bitty into the middle of the bed so he can stretch out beside him and see the screen. Bitty kicks at Jack in retaliation for the check, giggling, but just gets one of Jack’s arms over his waist, pinning him down while they laugh and grumble at each other.

Once they settle, Bitty clicks to the first tab, a set of three butt plugs in a range of sizes. “So these--”

“Yes.”

Bitty startles and looks over at Jack with a surprised laugh. “What? I didn't even say if I wanted them for me or for you!”

“Uh. Yes?” Jack reaches over and adds two sets to the cart. “There.”

Bitty, completely tickled by this, says, “Okay then. Next--”

And clicks.

*

They spend an absurd amount of money and an even more ridiculous amount goes to expedited shipping, then Jack clicks over to Amazon and buys an unassuming wood box for all of it.

Bitty feels like he just leveled up, or something. They're going to have a  _ toy box.  _

Over breakfast that morning Bitty had said, “Alright. Two days. To start.”

“Great,” Jack had replied. “Perfect.”

“Starting Friday.”

“Okay.”

Bitty set down his orange juice and leaned forward. “And I'm in charge.”

“Yes.”

“Like… really.”

“Mhmm.”

Jack didn't even pause in his demolition of his omelet. Bitty sat back in his chair and nodded. “Well okay, then.”

The toys arrive on Thursday in the afternoon while they're at the gym, and when Bitty accepts the boxes from the doorman he is grateful for discrete packaging and the fact that he's already red from working out, so his blush maybe won't show so much. Jack, still behind him juggling mail out of the mailbox, is completely oblivious to the fact that Bitty now has an armful of sex toys. Even if he did know, Bitty thinks he would be totally nonchalant about it. After all, he is Jack “Let's Negotiate My Kink Over Breakfast” Zimmermann.

Bitty drops the box on the coffee table when they get in, looks at Jack and says, “I wanna open this. But first I need a shower and maybe to blow you. Good?”

“Yep,” Jack agrees easily, and Bitty soon finds himself slung over Jack’s shoulder and carried down the hall to the bathroom.

*

On Friday morning Bitty makes crepes.

“It's not Sunday,” Jack says.

Bitty doesn't respond to that ridiculous statement. He has long thought that Jack’s strict adherence to his trainer-approved diet even in the off season was, in a word, bullshit. He places a plate of cream cheese and strawberry filled crepes in front of Jack at the kitchen island and follows that up with a homemade vanilla latte in one of the tall, sturdy coffee cups they chose together last summer.

“It's Friday,” Bitty says as he sets up his own plate. “But I'm in charge, remember?”

Jack huffs, then cuts into the first crepe, takes a bite, and groans. “I remember.”

Bitty spends all of breakfast with one foot hooked around Jack’s ankle, rubbing up and down his shin and calf while they eat. Jack shows Bitty a snap from Tater and they laugh at a text from Bob recounting his battle with the gophers destroying the lawn.

Bitty directs Jack to the living room while he loads the dishwasher. “Pick something you like on Netflix, baby, I'll be there in a minute.”

Jack has a documentary going by the time Bitty makes his way into the living room. Jack is slumped sideways on the sofa, so Bitty climbs over and sits on the back of it, reaching down to tug Jack up. 

“Ugh,” Jack murmurs. “I'm all sleepy now. Too much sugar.”

Bitty laughs, arranging Jack to his liking, so that his back settles between Bitty’s spread legs. He applies his hands to Jack’s shoulders in a gentle squeeze. 

Jack tilts his head back. “This is what you want to do? We can do whatever you want.”

“Yes,” Bitty says. “This is what I want to do. I’m forcing you to relax. No ice time, no working out, no diet, no schedule.”

Jack grins up at him, and Bitty can’t help but lean down to kiss him, a quick upside-down peck to his lips. 

Jack says, “I guess I can’t complain about any of that.”

“You can and you  _ have _ ,” Bitty chirps. He runs one hand over Jack’s forehead, brushing back his hair and then pressing his lips there. “But not today.”

“Not today,” Jack agrees, and then turns his attention back to Netflix. 

Bitty squeezes his hands along the shape of Jack’s trapezius and digs his thumbs into the side of his neck. Jack tilts his head forward with a sigh and Bitty smiles to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for such an excellent idea. By the time the documentary is into Bastogne (and it’s an indication of how much time Bitty has spent with Jack--that he knows this means the war will end soon), Jack is boneless in front of him. Bitty nudges him forward and slides down off the back of the couch and into the space between Jack’s back and the cushions. He lands on his knees, legs a little uncomfortably spread on either side of Jack’s torso. 

“How’s it going, baby?” Bitty prompts, lips against Jack’s ear. 

Jack makes a sweet sound in response, tipping his head away from Bitty’s mouth and exposing his neck. Bitty takes the cue and presses his lips to Jack’s pulse. 

“Feeling all noodly?” Bitty asks, brushing his mouth up to Jack’s earlobe and then back down to the join of his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Jack sighs. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

Bitty snakes his hands around to slip under Jack’s t-shirt and press against his abs, his fingertips brushing over warm skin. 

“Y’gonna do something, Bits?” Jack slurs, leaning heavily back into Bitty’s arms. 

Bitty laughs into Jack’s neck and nods before hooking his chin over Jack’s shoulder to watch his own hands move, rucking up the fabric of Jack’s t-shirt to expose his abs and the waistband of his sweats. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m gonna do something. You gonna stay awake for it?”

Jack rolls his head to the side to slant a look Bitty’s way. “I’m not falling asleep. You just feel good.”

Bitty slips a hand under Jack’s waistband and runs his fingers down the cut of his hip and to the top of his thigh, bypassing his cock entirely but letting his wrist brush against it on his way back up. “So do you,” he murmurs, and then gets his fingers around the base. 

Jack sighs into a stretching roll of his hips, trying to move in Bitty’s loose grip. Bitty nips his earlobe and shoves his own hips forward to guide Jack into moving. It’s a bit of an awkward tumble, but Bitty gets Jack laid out along the sofa, and himself poised between Jack’s spread knees. Bitty pulls down Jack’s sweats a little and returns his hand to Jack’s cock. He strokes up once, then back down with a light squeeze. 

“Jack?”

“Mm?”

“Are you sure you want me to back off?”

Jack nods, hips shifting up into Bitty’s grip in little thrusts. “I’m sure.”

“You still wanna use the traffic lights just in case?”

“Won’t need them,” Jack says. “But yeah, just in case.”

Bitty is satisfied with that answer. He says, “When you get too close you have to tell me, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Bitty smiles up at Jack’s glazed expression, his reddened cheeks and sleepy eyes. With his t-shirt shoved up nearly to his armpits and his hair a mess from Bitty absently rubbing his fingers through it while he worked the muscles in Jack’s shoulders and neck, Jack already looks well-fucked and languid. He works his hand up and down Jack’s cock, and runs the other up, up, up to tweak at Jack’s left nipple. 

Jack gasps, arches his back, and twitches up into Bitty’s grip. 

“Beautiful,” Bitty murmurs. “So good, Jack.”

“Are you hard, Bits?” Jack breathes the question, one arm flung up over his head and the other down by his side, fingers twisted in the bunched fabric of his sweats. 

“Of course I am,” Bitty says on a laugh. “You kidding?”

“Can I see?”

_ Lord _ , Bitty thinks. There’s just something about Jack when he gets in this kind of headspace. He gets raw and open, asks for things easily and follows instructions  _ gorgeously _ . 

“Okay.” Bitty sits back. “Sit up and take your shirt off.”

Jack complies while Bitty stands to strip off his own tee and pajama bottoms. 

“Just the shirt?” Jack asks, pushing at the sweatpants still rolled around his thighs. 

“Just the shirt,” Bitty confirms. “I’ll take care of those in a minute.”

Bitty climbs back onto the couch, taking up his place between Jack’s legs.

“Bits,” Jack sighs. “You look so good.”

“Ah,” Bitty shakes his head, running his fingers across Jack’s skin. “Flatterer.”

“Will you come here?”

Bitty grins and stretches up, lays his body against Jack’s warm, inviting one, and presses their lips together. They don't line up perfectly this way, but Bitty can rub against the lower part of Jack’s abs and get his thigh against Jack’s cock. He grinds down and hums into Jack’s mouth. 

“So good,” Bitty murmurs before kissing Jack again, slipping his tongue against Jack’s lips teasingly before sliding to the side to trail more kisses along Jack’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Wanna blow you,” Jack says without hesitation. 

“You can,” Bitty tells him. “But not yet.”

He works his way down, biting at Jack’s chin, his neck, trailing wet kisses down his chest and paying attention to his nipples, which are so sensitive and Jack is so responsive and breathless under him that Bitty wonders how he manages to last at all. It seems like Jack could come just from the way he loves being loved on and the friction he can get from rubbing off on Bitty’s leg.

But Jack just shivers under Bitty’s mouth and hands, and when Bitty drags his tongue down the trail of hair that leads to his cock and tugs the sweats down a little more so they won’t get in his way, Jack whines low in his throat and presses up with his hips to meet him. 

Bitty groans when he finally gets his mouth around the head of Jack’s cock. He's been leaking against Bitty’s thigh, and now Bitty tastes the bitter salt of him and has to resist the urge to just swallow him down. He wants to draw it out, make Jack crazy, not push him straight to the edge right away. So he takes his time, gets his hands into the mix, presses his tongue into the ridge below the head and drags it down the shaft slowly, then back up even moreso. 

“Bitty,” Jack groans above him. “‘S so good.”

Bitty pulls back and twists his wrist on the upstroke the way Jack likes, watches Jack’s face and the way he moves his hips. He's not on the edge yet but Bitty knows how to get him there. He reaches up and pinches a nipple as he takes Jack in again, uses his other hand to palm Jack’s ass and squeeze. Jack cries out and pushes up into Bitty’s mouth, and that's when Bitty knows to pull off again.

“Close?”

Jack nods furiously, one hand covering his eyes.

“You okay? You need me to let you come?”

“N-no,” Jack says quickly. “Just can't watch. Too much.”

Bitty pets Jack’s thigh soothingly and backs off completely, settling back on his heels and dragging Jack’s sweats the rest of the way off. He lets his fingers tease over the insides of Jack’s thighs on their way down, and once the pants hit the floor, he leans up and presses a gentle kiss to the crown of Jack’s cock. It twitches, and Jack’s body rolls. Bitty nuzzles into him, presses a few kisses to Jack’s thighs, brushes against his balls, teases the tip of his tongue feather-light up his length. Jack sighs, convulses as though ticklish, but seems to come down from the knife edge of his almost-orgasm.

“Look at you,” Bitty murmurs sweetly. “You just relax, baby. Want me to rub your shoulders some more?”

“Just let me blow you,” Jack replies. He drops his hand from his eyes and rises up on his elbows. “Want you to come down my throat.”

“Jesus,” Bitty groans, letting his forehead fall forward to press against Jack’s leg. “I mean if you're gonna ask so nice…”

Jack laughs. When he speaks it comes out about half as joking as he probably means it to. “Did you want more begging?” He puts on a monotone. “Please, Bits, please choke me with your cock and make me swallow your come.”

Bitty picks up his head and raises an eyebrow. He drops his voice low. “You can beg better than that. Once more with feeling, Jack.”

Jack gapes at him, blinks into the ensuing silence. Bitty crawls up the length of his body and hovers his lips so they just barely miss Jack’s. 

“Do you want to beg?” Bitty whispers against his mouth. “Would you like it if I made you, for real?”

“Yes.”

Bitty smiles. “Really?” He props himself up and spreads his legs to bracket Jack’s hips. The shift brings him right onto Jack’s lap. Jack’s cock, still wet with spit and sticky with precome, presses hard between the cheeks of Bitty’s ass. He grinds down a little and takes his own cock in hand. “You want to suck me off, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.”

Jack watches with heavily lidded eyes as Bitty strokes himself. Bitty hums, makes a show of tilting his head back a little, thrusting into his own grip, showing Jack how good it feels. “Maybe I won't let you.”

Jack practically  _ whimpers _ , and that's nice, Bitty smiles down at the puppy dog eyes he's pretty sure Jack doesn't even know he's making.

“After all,” Bitty says, still jerking himself slowly and hitching his hips to rub his ass against Jack in time with his own hand, “I'm in charge. Right, Jack?”

“Yes, but--” Jack pushes up against his ass and let's out a little frustrated sigh when he can't get any more friction than Bitty’s already giving him.

“But? But you want to? So I should let you?”

With his free hand Bitty pinches one of Jack’s nipples, not too hard but hard enough to startle him. Jack jerks under him, but Bitty keeps his thighs tight against Jack’s hips and rides out the motion.

Jack blinks up at him. “P-please?”

“Was that a question?” Bitty pinches again, this time harder.

Jack sobs, bites at his bottom lip. “Please,” he tries again. “Please let me, Bits. Let me make you come.”

“Why?”

“Want it,” Jack gasps as Bitty pinches and holds the pressure longer this time. Bitty twists his fingers, and Jack really tries to buck up and force some kind of friction against his cock, but he's also trying to dig his shoulders in and twist away from Bitty’s pinching fingers. “Oh, my god.”

“You love this,” Bitty murmurs. He squeezes himself, swipes his thumb through the precome beading at the head of his cock and then brings his thumb to Jack’s lips. Jack takes it in his mouth immediately with a groan, and Bitty scrapes the nail of his other thumb over Jack’s reddened nipple. “Listen to the noises you're making. Color?”

Jack breathes hard, mouth falling open around Bitty’s thumb, tongue pressing against it still. Bitty slides it out, pressing briefly against Jack’s lower lip. “Green,” Jack says against Bitty’s hand. 

Bitty nods, satisfied. 

“Come on and tell me why I should let you have what you want,” Bitty prompts. “Tell me, Jack.”

“I'll make it so good,” Jack gasps, lips brushing mindlessly against Bitty’s thumb. “Wanna be so good for you.”

“You are, baby. You're being so good. Tell me more.”

And Jack does, words spilling out of him like they've never done before and Bitty would close his eyes against how fucking  _ unbelievably hot  _ it is, except Jack’s desperate face is so gorgeous he couldn't bear to miss it. Jack tells him how much he loves Bitty’s cock, how badly he wants it in his throat, how desperate he is for Bitty to give it to him.

“God,” Bitty gasps as Jack seems to run out of words and the will to focus on them as Bitty scrapes his nails down Jack’s chest just hard enough to leave brief, faint lines. “That's so hot, Jack. It's so  _ slutty _ , I know how much you love that.”

“Yeah,” Jack groans. “Just for you though, Bits.”

And the words shiver on Bitty’s tongue before he says them, because he's never managed to be quite this dirty before but he knows Jack wants it, likes it sometimes. He says, “That's right, Jack. You're my beautiful little slut, you're so desperate for it, and you're mine.”

Jack shudders under him, gasping, “Yes.”

Bitty has to squeeze at the base of his cock and get himself under control. “This isn't gonna take much,” he says. “Get your head up, baby.”

Jack comes up on his elbows and Bitty shifts up his body, moving up onto his knees to slide into Jack’s waiting mouth. It’s instantly overwhelming, the wet heat and Jack’s broken, grateful groan around him. 

“Jack--” Bitty bites his lip hard. “Fuck, Jack, just suck me, I'm gonna--”

Jack looks up at him through his lashes and lets his mouth go a little slack so Bitty can slide in further, unable to move much himself in the position he's in. Bitty does most of the work, thrusting in as far as he can without gagging Jack. He keeps one hand to the back of Jack’s head, fingers threaded in his hair, and holds himself steady with the other braced against the back of the couch. Jack sucks him on every drag out and sweeps his tongue over the head on each slide back in. It takes hardly any time, like Bitty said.

“Jack I'm gonna come,” Bitty manages to warn him. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Jack moans ecstatically around Bitty’s cock and struggles to push himself up straighter. Bitty moves his hand to Jack’s shoulder and holds him still, fucks into his mouth once, twice, and then slides in one last time as his orgasm powers through him. Jack makes the most gorgeous, pleased noises and Bitty can feel the flutter of his throat as he swallows. 

Jack likes to milk him dry, likes to keep going, and Bitty has learned he loves that little bit of  _ too much _ . He lets Jack gentle him through it and then some before slipping out and sitting back. He tilts forward and presses his mouth to Jack’s cheek. 

“You're so perfect,” he tells Jack, running his hands up Jack’s trembling arms and into his hair. “I love you so much, Jack. That was so good.”

Jack tips his head back in a clear request to be kissed and Bitty gives it to him, licking the taste of himself from Jack’s lips.

“You're still hard,” Bitty comments. He can feel Jack’s cock nudging against him, but Jack just sighs softly and shakes his head a little.

“I can't take anymore right now. I'll come, and I'm not ready.”

“That's okay, sweetheart,” Bitty says, petting his hair. “I think we need to rest. I know I do. You just about killed me.”

“Sorry?”

Bitty laughs and kisses him again. “No, you're not. Come on, let’s go lie down.”

Jack goes easily and lets Bitty guide him into the bedroom and between the sheets. Jack curls up against him and Bitty loves when he does that. They don't do this much, the… Bitty just calls it “kinky stuff,” though there's probably a better way to put it. But it always makes Jack softer, and he needs Bitty to hold him rather than the other way around. It's not that Jack doesn't like being cuddled, it's just that he tends to focus on being the cuddl _ er  _ unless he's been brought down like this. 

  
Bitty wraps his arms around Jack and closes his eyes. He won't fall asleep right away; he waits until Jack does, making sure he's okay. But as Jack’s breathing evens, Bitty drifts off to the feel of Jack’s skin under his fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get the second part up tonight but fell into some unexpected writing time! Hopefully the third will be posted some time tomorrow. Thanks for reading, all of you!

Jack wakes on Saturday morning and he's  _ buzzing.  _ He wants to go running. He wants to get up and clean the apartment. He wants to roll over and press his morning hard-on against Bitty’s ass and roll against him til he comes. 

He's not even sure this is technically morning wood. He stares at the ceiling and tries to remember if he ever went soft before he passed out last night, exhausted and thoroughly fucked. 

He had managed to rub his wrists just a bit red against the ropes this time. Bitty had been a little concerned, but they barely hurt now. Jack holds his arms up over his face to check. There isn't even a hint of a bruise. Maybe a tiny raw spot on the inside of his left wrist. 

“What're you doing?”

Jack flicks his eyes to the side and finds Bitty watching him sleepily from his own pillow, smiling softly with his eyes barely open.

“My wrists are fine today,” Jack reports, dropping his arms and rolling to kiss Bitty good morning, closed-mouthed and sweet until they can brush their teeth. 

“How's the rest of you?”

Jack shrugs one shoulder. “Fine.”

“I think,” Bitty says, “I might need a little rest after last night.”

Jack smirks, and opens his mouth on a chirp--

“Hey,” Bitty interrupts easily, “don't make a stamina crack, unless you're willing to take the consequences.”

This pulls Jack up short. “Consequences?”

“I have a vlog to film,” Bitty says, casual, walking his fingers up Jack’s arm. “If you're good, all you have to do is sit and watch. If you're not, then I'm making you be in it.”

Jack shoots Bitty his most skeptical look. For one thing, he knows Bitty wouldn't make him appear in a video if he really didn't want to. He's been in one, technically, his voice included in the final cut, but from off camera. Bitty had winked and referred to him as  _ my baking-challenged friend over there.  _ Tater’s been in one, on camera, making some sort of lemony Russian pie. Bitty’s follower count had doubled. But Jack has never appeared on screen, mostly because he knows he’d probably be about as expressive as a plank of wood, but also because he’s afraid he would be too obviously besotted with Bitty for all of YouTube to see.

“You wouldn't make me do that,” Jack says.

“Mmmm, I dunno.” Bitty grins at him. “I could use another boost in the subscriptions. Oh-- and did I forget to mention you would be wearing that little plug I know you're so excited to try? The whole time, Jack. You could sit there all pretty and filled up, and pretend to be my good friend Jack learning how to make maple sugar.”

Jack might...might be into that if the video weren’t going on a public website, just to watch Bitty’s wicked smirk while he’s baking, but he  _ can't _ . “No.”

“You like the thought of it, though.” Bitty leans in and kisses him. “I wouldn't make you, you're right. Of  _ course _ I would never make you do anything like that. But I was serious about the plug, and you can watch me. Green?”

Jack’s on board with that. He's so on board with that, loving the way just thinking about the plug made his stomach drop. “Okay, Bits. Green.”

“But first,” Bitty says, sing-song, “we have a grocery run to make.”

Jack’s eyes widen in a mix of anticipation and alarm, and for a split second he considers blurting  _ red _ , but Bitty, rolling out of bed, reads him like a book.

“I'm not gonna make you wear the plug in  _ public _ , Jack.”

“Oh.”

“Sweetheart,” Bitty murmurs, leaning down to touch his cheek. “I wouldn't do that without talking about it first, and to be honest that scenario would never have occurred to me. The whole public thing doesn’t really do it for me. I was  _ joking  _ about the video, honey.”

“Oh.”

“Does it do it for you?”

“God, no.”

“Okay.” Bitty shoots him a sweet smile and heads to the bathroom. Jack opts to lay there a few minutes longer, his brain still coming online for the day. 

Closing his eyes, Jack thinks about the fact that he's still hard, that he kind of wants to touch himself just to see if he could stop without Bitty’s eyes on him. He could; he's done it before. 

The last three weeks before Bitty’s junior year closed out had consisted of a lot of aborted attempts at masturbation, the no-orgasms pact one Jack wanted to keep, but the anticipation of being with Bitty again soon was both a dangling carrot and a temptation. Jack had been full of ideas, full of plans and fantasies for the summer, and they snuck up on him, had him palming himself absently in bed at night with no intention of finishing what he started.

After yesterday, Jack feels... _ itchy _ . He feels like he can get up and get ready for the day, then make it through grocery shopping without a perpetual erection. But he also feels like there’s no  _ way _ he could do that. Part of him wants to, almost  _ needs _ to just beg Bitty to make him come already.

Jack presses the heel of his palm to the base of his dick and thinks:  _ later _ , before forcing himself out of bed.

*

Grocery shopping is as it usually is with Bitty. He’s all over the place, claiming to have a laser focus and A Very Strict Plan. That plan always seems to fall apart as soon as they cross the threshold of the fancier of the three grocery stores near Jack’s condo. Bitty just can’t help himself, and Jack is happy to watch him squeeze the produce and smell the herbs. 

Today is no different and Jack is grateful for it. He doesn't have to do anything but make the right noises in the right places and let Bitty’s monologue on the quality of the cherries was over him.

It's not that he's not listening, because he is, it's just that Bitty doesn't expect him to form his own cherry-worthiness opinion and every once in awhile he shoots Jack these soft, fond looks that make Jack feel like he's doing something right. 

It's a quick trip, and Jack gets to watch Bitty chat enthusiastically with the cashier, his eyes tracking Bitty’s hands as they gesture to the Irish butter. 

He’s still half hard in his jeans, but Jack is hardly registering that anymore, overwhelmed with fondness in lane 5 of his local Whole Food. Jack hands over his credit card and hopes he never stops being struck dumb by how unbearably cute his boyfriend is.

*

Of course, back at the apartment Jack is struck dumb by how  _ fucking scorchingly hot _ Bitty is, too. It's like ice to the face, really. The door closes and a switch gets flipped, and then Bitty goes from adorable-baker-boyfriend to sly-eyes-grabby-hands boyfriend. Jack finds himself backed into the door with Bitty up on his toes, pulling him down for a kiss, the groceries at their feet.

“You need some time?” Bitty asks, hands running up and down Jack’s arms. “I can give you some space if you need it. This doesn’t -- I don’t want you to feel like you have to do everything I tell you when I tell you.”

“I like that,” Jack tells him, pressing his lips to Bitty’s forehead. “That’s what I want. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Bitty whispers. He wraps his arms around Jack’s middle and squeezes. “Wow. I love you. Will you go into the bedroom and pick out what we’ll need from the box? I’m gonna go ahead and put the groceries away.”

Jack nods. “Sure. Want me to get ready for you?”

Bitty’s eyes drift closed and a slow smile spreads over his face. “As much as I would love to know what your interpretation of  _ ready  _ means… No. That’s okay. I’ll be there in a minute, alright?”

Jack says yes and gets another long, sweet kiss and a playful smack on his ass as he moves toward the hallway.

*

Jack goes back and forth with himself a few times on what to pick out of the box. The smallest of the three plugs is a no-brainer since he's never used one before. It looks intimidating enough, never mind the other, larger, two. There are a few different cock rings--a leather one, and one that is literally just a ring of steel, and a stretchy silicone one. He picks the silicone after some debate with himself. He's tempted to go with the steel, just because it's a little intimidating and his first instinct is to take the challenge. But he goes with the most forgiving and tells himself there's time to build up to the others. 

Besides, he’s pretty sure Bitty will chirp him to death for “being so 110% about a sex toy,  _ honestly. _ ” He can actually hear Bitty’s affectionate, laughing voice in his head. 

Jack’s blue tie has joined the items in the toy box, since Bitty said he can't bear to see Jack wearing it anymore. 

_ “I can't see you in that on TV and pop an inappropriate boner in the middle of the Haus, Jack.” _

So Jack takes that out too and sets it next to the plug and the ring on the bed, just in case Bitty feels like using it. There are other things in there, but Jack passes them up for now, wanting to keep it simple. He grabs one of the bottles of lube, a spare hand towel, and a travel pack of wet wipes out, then leaves the box on the bench at the end of the bed, just in case. 

When Bitty walks in, Jack is perched on the edge of the bed beside the items he chose.

Bitty smiles. “Hey, honey.”

“Hey,” Jack replies, feeling awkward and like he should have  _ knelt _ or something. He thinks,  _ we’re gonna talk about  _ that _ later, fuck-- _

But Bitty just leans in and gives him a short, sweet kiss and says, “You ready? You good?”

Jack nods. “Yeah. I'm good.”

“You look nervous.”

Jack  _ is  _ nervous, and back when he and Bitty first started trying stuff like this, they had agreed to be honest about it, so he says, “Yeah. I am, a little.”

“You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with,” Bitty reminds him. “I hope you picked the toys you really want to try-- not the ones you think I want to play with. We don't have to use any of these if you don't want.”

Jack leans into Bitty’s hand where it rests against his own cheek. He says, “I do want to use these. I'm just… it's like game nerves.”

Bitty grins. “Gotta psych yourself up?”

Jack huffs a laugh and turns his face to kiss Bitty’s palm. “I'm plenty psyched.”

That earns an amused snort from Bitty, who turns and surveys the items on the bed. “The tie?”

“I did pick that thinking you might like it,” Jack admits. “But also, I like it. And maybe I might… maybe I'll need it.”

Bitty tilts his forehead down to Jack’s. “I'll do whatever you need, baby, okay?”

“Okay.”

Bitty kisses him again, longer this time and eventually with plenty of suggestive tongue. It evolves into something sloppy and breathless pretty quickly, which is one of Jack’s favorite things about kissing Bitty. It’s so  _ easy _ to move from fairly chaste to very intense one moment to the next. It’s  _ love _ , it’s the only physical thing Jack can think of that encompasses everything about the way he is with Bitty-- feeling cared for while caring so much in return, the sweetness and the heat, it’s all borne out in the different ways they kiss. Jack lets himself sink into this, that perfect wrapped-up feeling he could never put into words if he tried. 

Bitty strips Jack out of his shirt and presses him back onto the mattress, still teasing him with lush, wet kisses interspersed with barely-there, brushing ones. Jack sighs into Bitty’s mouth and stretches his arms up over his head without any prompting. Bitty reads him easily, again, and presses his own hands to Jack’s wrists, holding him gently in place.

After a while, Bitty sits up in Jack’s lap and smiles down at him, petting one hand sweetly down Jack’s pecs. “You are so pretty,  _ god _ .”

Jack laughs, tilts his head back into the soft duvet under him and closes his eyes. “Stop.”

“You know it’s true,” Bitty sing-songs, climbing off Jack and to the side so he can pull the array of toys closer. He works on Jack’s jeans next, unzipping them and tugging them down along with Jack’s briefs without much fanfare or pretense. Jack keeps his hands above his head and watches. 

“I only like it when you say it,” Jack blurts without really thinking about it first. He feels his face heat a little. “Uh. Well. Yeah.”

Bitty giggles into his neck, stretching out beside him. “I’ll take that,” he says. “If I’m not the only one who thinks so, at least I can be the VIP.”

“Always,” Jack says, half-chirp in his voice. But he means it and he knows Bitty understands. 

“So,” Bitty says, breezily, into the space just below Jack’s ear, his lips brushing soft against Jack’s jaw. “How do you want this? Want me to get you nice and hard before I open you up? Or is that too much? Tell me what works for you.”

Jack turns his head to the side and tilts his face down so their noses bump. “I want you to pick. I… I really will be fine either way. But just-- I don’t want to come yet. I want to see if I can hold out even longer.”

“I know you do,” Bitty says. “I promise to go easy for now. Can I play with your ass for a while?”

Jack sighs, more than happy with this idea. “Yes? Please?”

Bitty leans up to kiss him, biting at his lips but keeping it gentle. “Thank you.”

In moments, Jack finds his legs spread and knees pushed up by Bitty’s narrow shoulders. Bitty is still fully clothed in khakis and a button-up with the sleeves rolled to above his elbows, and Jack finds that weirdly hot--like Bitty’s just here to do things to Jack, like he’s stopping by to use him for a while. Jack thinks this and it makes him feel hot down to his fingertips. It’s then that Bitty first slides one slick finger into him.

Jack is content to go along for the ride as Bitty works him gently, his mouth pressed idly to Jack’s left knee and his wide eyes watching Jack’s face. Jack does his best not to move his hips, but can’t help it. He tries not to make so many sounds, but the sighs and soft moans keep spilling out.

“I love doing this,” Bitty murmurs into Jack’s skin. “You’re just so  _ into it _ .”

“Into you?” Jack ventures, shifting his hips a little more on the next slick slide of Bitty’s finger. 

“That,” Bitty agrees. “But you like being touched. I never thought you would, back before we were together.”

“Why?”

Bitty pulls out and presses ever so gently back in with a second finger. Jack draws in a deep breath, eyes drifting closed at the increased pressure. Bitty says, “I don’t know. I think I saw you as the one who would do all the touching? That’s dumb, now that I really know you. But for a long time I thought you were so...untouchable. Like you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Sorry,” Jack says, softly, half distracted by the way Bitty is twisting his fingers a little. “I didn’t mean to be like that, really.”

“I know, baby,” Bitty says. He leans up, stilling his fingers inside Jack’s body while he strains to reach his mouth for a quick kiss. “It was also me. I didn’t know how to do...any of this. Sometimes I still don’t.”

“You know how,” Jack protests, hitching his legs up higher and reaching with one hand to pull Bitty closer and kiss him properly. Bitty hums into the kiss and when they break apart Jack says, “Sometimes I think I was just...waiting for this.”

Bitty makes a sound that Jack can’t quite figure out, pulling away and meeting Jack’s eyes with his own, a little glassy. He still has two fingers slid halfway into Jack and he pushes in, almost like he didn’t mean to-- it’s a little harder than it has been so far, and Jack feels the edgy sparks as his prostate is just barely reached. Jack gasps and Bitty says, “Really?”

“You give me things I didn’t know I needed,” Jack says, completely amazed that he can say that, but it just feels so  _ easy _ , with Bitty’s weight on him and his fingers holding a place inside Jack’s body. “I do need them. Need you, Bits.”

“God,” Bitty chokes, blinking rapidly as he eases back between Jack’s spread legs. He looks down at his own hand, then back up at Jack. “I’d do anything for you.”

Jack just closes his eyes and nods. He knows. It’s mutual. He knows Bitty knows that, too. 

Bitty works him over slow with two fingers, then with three, sometimes stopping to use both his thumbs to press and tease, sometimes using his other hand to tug at Jack’s balls, press against his perineum, until Jack is a gasping mess on the bed. He’s painfully hard and hasn’t had even a feather-light touch to his cock since they started. 

Bitty starts to give him the kind of thrusts he likes, firm but not too hard, steady and aimed to hit his prostate on every push. Jack writhes into the fingers, thrashes his head against the bed, chokes off sounds he can’t control. It’s really good, and he would love to come then, if it were any other time. Any other time, and he would let himself beg for it, and Bitty would jerk him off with his other hand, or take him in his mouth and it would be heart-stopping. Jack  _ knows _ it would, and he’s tempted to call the whole thing off. 

He opens his mouth to say  _ I'm close,  _ or possibly  _ I changed my mind, please-- _

But Bitty is already slowing his hand and withdrawing. Jack leans up on his elbows to watch Bitty’s face. He's flushed and his eyes are glazed and dark, pupils blown wide. Bitty climbs up the bed and leans down to kiss Jack softly on the cheek. He's breathing fast through his nose and his voice shakes when he speaks.

“You good?”

Jack is still writhing a little against the bed, unable to keep his hips from moving. “I almost lost it,” he says. 

“I know,” Bitty murmurs. “Me too, actually.”

Jack can see the hard outline of Bitty’s cock through the fabric of his khakis. Bitty always wears these slim cut pants that drive Jack insane, and now Jack wonders how uncomfortable he must be in them now. 

“Want me to…” Jack nods awkwardly, trying to communicate all the things he's willing to do if Bitty would just tell him to. 

“Not yet,” Bitty says, reaching down to adjust himself. 

Jack swallows, wants to protest and ask for it. What he wouldn’t give to have Bitty down his throat right now. But he doesn’t. He just takes the kiss Bitty offers him next and then watches Bitty reach for the stretchy cock ring.

He holds it up and says, “This is for later, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jack watches Bitty place the ring on the bedside table and pick up the plug and the bottle of lube. He can feel the swelling high of impending orgasm slowly ebbing away even though he's still hard and shivery.

Bitty kneels up on the bed beside him and drizzles lube all over the plug. It's not particularly long or wide. It's definitely the “beginner” model, which Jack had found comforting when he took it out of the box. Now, though, his brain is a desperate tangle of need and he almost wishes he’d chosen the next size up. If he can't come, he'd like to be stuffed full.

But Bitty runs his hand over the plug, spreads the lube around and then taps Jack’s legs where they’ve straightened out on the bed.

“Get your knees back up, hold them for me,” he says gently. “Spread your legs.”

Jack moans, doing as he's told, feeling exposed and embarrassed and so  _ taken care of. _ He watches Bitty’s profile instead of closing his eyes as the plug slides teasingly against his ass. Bitty is paying attention to what he’s doing, eyes on his own hand. Jack wonders what it looks like, then hums as the tip of the plug slips in. 

Bitty turns and quirks a little smile at him. “I think this is gonna go in nice and easy. But I want you to tell me if it's too much. If you want me to slow down, you have to tell me.”

“I can take it all,” Jack insists. “Just do it.”

Bitty gives him a light tap on the flank, frowning down at him. “First of all, we’re doing this slow so I can make sure you don't get hurt,” he scolds. “Second, don't be greedy.”

Jack swallows. “Sorry.”

“Shh,” Bitty soothes, easing the tip of the plug in just the barest amount. “It's okay sweetheart. I know you're just excited.”

“I just want--” Jack gasps mid-sentence as Bitty gives the plug a firm push inside, and he can really feel the stretch now. “Just want to feel it.”

“You will,” Bitty assures him. He bends and kisses Jack’s raised knee, then presses his free hand against the back of it, pushing. “Lift your feet up and hold your legs a little higher for me.”

Jack does it. “I look ridiculous,” he whispers, letting his head drop back on the bed so he can't see Bitty’s forearm disappearing between his legs, closing his eyes so he won't watch Bitty watching him.

“No.” Bitty threads his fingers in Jack's hair and tugs his head to the side. “Look at me, Jack.”

Jack opens his eyes, thrilled by the tightness of Bitty’s grip on his hair--not tight enough to hurt, but firm--and achingly embarrassed at the same time.

“You look so good,” Bitty tells him. Jack blinks, slow, letting the heat of Bitty’s gaze hold him. “You're perfect, sweetheart. You're so good, you've done just as I asked.”

Jack can hear the tremble in Bitty's voice. It's an indicator of how much he likes this and how nervous  _ he _ is. Jack decides he may as well ask, “Does any of this freak you out?”

Bitty pets his hair. “Oh honey… no.” Bitty lets the plug slide out and leaves it on the bed between Jack’s spread legs. He leans down and kisses him. “I  _ love _ this. I'm nervous. I want it to be as good for you as it is for me.”

Jack leans into Bitty’s hand. “Do the thing with my hair again.”

Bitty grins and gets a handful and pulls gently. “Do you want me to pull harder?”

“Please.”

Bitty shifts then, swinging a leg over Jack’s body and straddling his waist. He twists so he can pick up the plug and slide it in again, just a little. He keeps his arm behind him, holding the plug there, his other hand buried in Jack’s hair, close to his scalp. He pulls, slowly clenching his fingers at first, but then suddenly so hard and fast the pain is a shock, and as he does it he presses the plug in further.

Jack groans with it, his hips pushing down without his meaning to, his head tossing back into Bitty’s grip. It only hurts a little. “God, Bits, more.”

“Alright, sweetpea,” Bitty breathes, the endearment he uses most often for Jack sounding so different in this context. “Come on,” he says, pulling Jack’s hair and sliding the plug the rest of the way home.

The stretch of that last inch or so is a lot all at once, but there's no pain to it. The sharp feeling of his hair being pulled is amazing, the way Bitty forces Jack to tilt his head back is delicious. The plug fully seated, Bitty runs his fingers around the edge of the base along Jack’s sensitive, stretched skin. 

“Yeah,” Jack bites out. “Bits, it’s good, it’s really good.”

“Good,” Bitty says on shaky breath. “Okay, Jack.”

“Please let me suck you off now,” Jack finds himself begging. “I want it, Bitty, let me?”

Bitty’s fingers convulse against Jack’s scalp. “Only because you’ve been so good,” he says, almost absently, like he’s barely aware that he’s supposed to be the one making these calls. “I wanna keep touching you, so get me out.”

Jack goes straight for Bitty’s belt and fly while Bitty’s fingers tease around his hole. His other hand scratches over Jack’s head, behind his ear, down his neck. Jack whines, leans into the touch, presses down with his hips trying to get the plug to move, see if it’ll hit the right spot inside. 

Bitty presses his fingers against the base. “Frustrated?” He asks conversationally, then bites off a moan when Jack finally gets his hand around Bitty’s cock. “ _ Jack _ .”

Jack struggles up onto his elbows, dislodging Bitty from his perch on Jack’s abs. He forgets, in the rush of desperation, that he’s supposed to be following Bitty’s lead. The hot weight of Bitty in his hand is too much and he needs to  _ do something _ . So he sits up, cries out at the shift of the plug, the way this new angle pushes it deep, and he manhandles Bitty where he wants him, slides down onto his side and gets his mouth full.  

Both of Bitty’s hands grab at Jack’s hair and hold on tight as Jack swallows him down. Jack presses in close, tries to touch as much of Bitty as possible, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s legs and hips, fingers digging into Bitty’s skin to urge them closer together. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Jack,” Bitty gasps above him. “Warn a boy.”

Jack just moans around him, bobs his head up and down, reveling in the drag of Bitty over his tongue. He digs his fingers into Bitty’s ass, encourages him to thrust with Jack’s movements. 

“Okay,” Bitty says above him. “Okay, it’s gonna be fast. Again. You’re  _ killing me. _ ”

Jack tries to make an agreeable sound but it comes out strangled. He swallows Bitty down again, and again, but it just doesn’t feel like enough. He feels tears of frustration and overstimulation, and maybe even exhaustion at this point, gathering at the corners of his eyes, and he grips Bitty tighter. 

“Want me to fuck your mouth?” Bitty asks, his words choppy and cut through with his rapid breaths. 

Jack sobs, goes still. He wants that, yes. He wants it terribly and doesn’t want to ask for it with words. He just wants Bitty to fucking  _ do it _ already. He unwinds his arms from around Bitty’s hips and brings one hand up to cover Bitty’s. He weaves their fingers together in Jack’s hair and tries to show Bitty what he wants. 

“Alright,” Bitty agrees, squeezing Jack’s fingers between his own, then gently guiding Jack’s movements. He sets a steady pace at first, pushing in with his hips as he pulls down with his hands. He keeps it shallow for breathless moments, and Jack groans in frustration. “Just give me a second,” Bitty scolds. “I don’t want to hurt your throat going too fast too soon.”

But he gives Jack what he wants, finally. He tugs Jack by the hair, forcing Jack’s mouth down the length of him in hard thrusts that hit the back of Jack’s throat. Jack can feel that he’s practically drooling, can hear that he’s making embarrassing, strangled choking sounds every other thrust. He untangles his fingers from Bitty’s and wraps his hands around Bitty’s wrists, and hangs on, rolls to his back so Bitty has to practically straddle his chest to make this work. 

Bitty pulls out so Jack can take single, gasping breaths, then slides back in over and over. Jack feels dizzy and uncontrolled and electric. 

“I’m gonna come,” Bitty says through his teeth. “Jack? Baby? Are you good?”

He pulls out just long enough for Jack to gasp out a “yes” and then slides home with a shout, coming down Jack’s throat with his hands in Jack’s hair, holding him close and shuddering over him. Jack takes it, manages to only choke a little. Bitty is panting when he pulls out half way to let Jack taste him, lapping away every last drop. He gentles his fingers, lets Jack take control again for a moment. Jack would lie here on the bed and keep Bitty in his mouth until he went soft if Bitty would let him, but the hitching breaths above him mean that Bitty has crossed into too-sensitive territory. 

Jack slips his mouth away and allows Bitty to tip his head up so that their eyes meet. Bitty’s shirt is still neatly buttoned. His hair is barely mussed. But his face is flushed and damp, and his eyes-- that’s how Jack knows he’s done well. When Bitty’s eyes go dark like that, transforming his face, turning him into the person only Jack gets to see, Jack knows he was good. Bitty pushes him down flat on the bed and kisses him. 

“I’m never gonna get over the fact that you let me do that,” Bitty says into Jack’s mouth, pulling away to lock his lips over Jack’s bitten lower one. 

“I like it so much,” Jack moans, trying not to arch his body too obviously. He’s on the edge of begging to be touched. 

“I know you do, honey.” Bitty kisses him softly a couple more times. “And you’re so pretty when you take it like that, and now, you look… Well. Filthy.”

“Good,” Jack slurs through his achy jaw, mouth against Bitty’s cheek. “I like that, too.”

“I love you,” Bitty says. He says it all the time, of course, but he especially makes a point of saying it when he’s just done something a little rough to Jack. 

It always makes Jack feel as though he could be glowing, a warmth that spreads through him. It makes it all seem okay-- like what he wants is okay.

The only other person who had Jack even halfway figured out in bed was Kent, and Jack can't remember feeling bad for the things he likes, but he can't remember feeling all that good about them, either. So as Bitty pets his hair and murmurs to him, stretched beside him with his pants half-falling down and his hair sweaty and falling in his face, Jack looks up at him and feels unspeakably grateful. 

“Thanks,” Jack says, even though it’s inadequate. It’s all he can come up with, for now.

Bitty laughs, soft, and presses kisses into Jack’s neck. “You’re welcome, though I think I’m the one who benefitted most from that.”

“Nah,” Jack replies, shifting his lower body and shuddering. “I’m… yeah, I’m good.”

“Do you think you can make it a little while longer?”

“Yeah,” Jack says quickly, then pauses. “Uh. Well--” he takes a few moments to actually think and take stock of himself. He’s still hard, and the plug is a strange, heavy presence that sends twinges of discomfort and pleasure when he moves. He feels tired, and a little fuzzy, but not in a bad way. “Yeah, I can make it.”

“Thank you for thinking about it,” Bitty says sweetly. “I want you to stay here and relax while I go get cleaned up, okay?”

“Should I get dressed?”

Bitty heaves himself off the bed, tugging his khakis up his hips as he moves. “Oh, no,” he says. “I’d like you just like that. Okay?”

Jack nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Bitty darts in and kisses Jack on the forehead. “Good boy.”

  
He’s gone in a flash, and Jack breathes into the silence following that phrase, gives in easily to the contentment it spreads through his bones. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me an extra day because this chapter just refused to cooperate with me and I ended up rewriting a LOT of it. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but ah, well. I did not saddle a beta with this fic, so there was no one to yell at me to work on it longer. Therefore, it's getting posted :D
> 
> This is the end of this (really disturbingly long) story about Jack and Bitty's sex-a-thon. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they have been amazing and a huge pick me up. I see this series as just-for-fun, and a way to practice my porn writing. The fact that I also get to squee with you all is just the pornographic cherry on top of my sundae of filth. Seriously, you guys are awesome. I will get around to replying to comments now that I'm finally done writing!
> 
> One note about this chapter: there is unsafe sex in this one, y'all. I didn't write in the discussion Jack and Bitty have certainly had about the no-condom thing. Just believe me when I say they've had the conversation, testing was done just to double check, and now they sometimes do the do without a condom.

Bitty had originally intended to sit Jack at the breakfast bar just behind the camera while he filmed his vlog. It appealed to him, this idea that Jack, naked and flushed with his blowjob-swollen mouth, would be the thing Bitty looked at while he filmed, and no one would be the wiser. But that definitely isn’t going to fly-- the moment Jack tries sitting down he gasps and shakes his head. 

“I can’t.”

“Does it hurt?” Bitty asks, reaching out to steady Jack when he wobbles slightly as he rises from the chair. 

“Not really,” Jack admits. “It’s just… it’s too much pressure to sit, it’s uncomfortable and I’m so sensitive. I want to do what you want me to do but I--”

“Lord,” Bitty huffs. “None of that, come on. I couldn’t stand it if you were uncomfortable, that’s the opposite of the point, Jack.” 

Bitty thinks about it, standing there at the breakfast bar with Jack’s blue tie in his hands. He had also planned to tie Jack’s wrists behind his back. It would have forced him to sit a little forward in the chair which, they now know, would’ve  _ definitely  _ been too much for him. He could put Jack on his knees in the kitchen doorway, that mental image is  _ top shelf _ jerk off material that he has definitely considered before. But he thinks that will be hell on Jack’s knees after a while, and probably far too distracting. The goal is to make Jack wait, and Bitty has no confidence in his ability to do that if Jack is naked on his knees in the kitchen. 

He ends up abandoning the tie and making a nest of blankets on the sofa. “Lay on your stomach,” he instructs, and Jack does. Bitty has placed a soft microfleece blanket over the couch cushions, and Jack hums as the front of his body makes contact with the fabric.

Bitty strokes a hand down Jack’s back, watching the muscles flex and Jack presses his hips down once, gasping at the friction. “Does it feel good?”

Jack nods and shifts again. “Soft,” he murmurs.

“Good.”

“I'm going to fall asleep here,” Jack comments as Bitty leans over him to plump the couch cushions along his side. 

“Oh, really?” Bitty raises an eyebrow. “You're hard as a rock and have a  _ plug _ in your ass.”

Jack flushes. 

“Well,” Jack says. “Point.”

Bitty grins and runs a hand through Jack’s hair. “Silly man. Okay,” he says, and claps his hands together. “I have turnovers to narrate. You gonna listen?”

“Yeah,” Jack replies. He rests his chin on his folded arms, propped up on a throw pillow. “Wish I could watch and see your hands.”

“Oh?”

“That's the best part.”

Bitty holds his hands out and shrugs. “These?”

“I mean… considering what you were doing with them a little while ago? Yeah,” Jack says. He shifts against the blanket again and hums. “Plus I just like watching your forearms when you use the rolling pin.”

Bitty grins, delighted, and reaches out to stroke Jack’s cheek. “I see. Well, sorry, but you'll have to use your imagination.”

“I guess,” Jack sighs. Bitty gives his cheek a tap and Jack smiles up at him.

“Love you, baby. Gotta go do the thing now.”

“Okay,” Jack says. “Love you, too.”

A moment later, Bitty leans over the breakfast bar. “How much can you see from there?”

“Shoulders-up,” Jack replies. “I’ll be able to hear you, though.”

Bitty winks and goes about getting what he needs from the cabinets, rummaging through the fridge, and setting up the camera. Minutes pass before he catches Jack’s eye across the length of the apartment and winks again before shifting his gaze to the camera and smiling. 

“Hey, y’all!”

*

Bitty clicks off the recording with floury hands, then goes to the sink to wash. “You okay in there, honey?”

In response, he hears only a low rumble of...whatever. It doesn’t sound affirmative, but it doesn't sound like a sign of distress. Bitty cranes his neck to see where Jack is still stretched out over the length of the sofa. 

“Honey?”

“Good,” Jack calls this time, his voice muffled in his own arms. 

Bitty dries his hands quickly, unties his apron and tosses it over the kitchen island on his way toward Jack. “You sure? Color?”

Jack’s head comes up, his eyes peeking up over his arms. “Green.”

Bitty reaches him and gets one hand into Jack’s hair, scritching his nails over Jack’s scalp and then bringing his fingers around to the hot flush of Jack’s face. He notices the odd way Jack has placed his knees under him, and the sideways tilt of his hips. “You look a little uncomfortable.”

“I'm fine,” Jack responds. “Just. I had to get the pressure off… I almost--”

“Roll over,” Bitty commands softly.

Jack does it right away, tilting his head back against the pillow to look up at Bitty’s face. “I stayed still, mostly,” he says. Bitty thinks he hasn’t ever seen Jack’s face to sweet, so open and hoping to please. “I didn’t want to, really, but… I did. Anyway. Waited for you.”

Bitty takes in the flush over Jack’s chest, the splay of his thighs--no doubt to keep him somewhat comfortable with the plug seated inside--and the twitch of his cock, which Bitty is surprised to see is hard and leaking against his belly. 

“Still?” Bitty murmurs, dropping to his knees beside the sofa so he can more easily reach, tracing his fingers just barely over the head of Jack’s cock. “Wow, honey. I didn’t even put the ring on.”

“You can,” Jack says immediately. “But… Bits please don’t make me… I don’t want to wait too much longer. Is that okay?”

Bitty clenches his hand into a fist to keep it from flying to his chest, splaying across his heart. Because  _ oh _ , but Jack is something else right now with that soft sweetness on his face and the desire to please in his voice.

“Bitty?”

Bitty shakes his hand out and places it on Jack’s chest instead. “Baby? I think we need to wrap this up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bitty says seriously, trailing his fingers down to Jack’s cock, which he grips loosely in his fist. “I can’t wait to watch you come, finally.”

Jack’s eyes flutter closed and he shudders. “ _ Please _ .”

*

Bitty directs Jack up and off the sofa then down the hall. He sits Jack on the bed, one hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna get undressed, okay?”

“Please,” Jack says again, and it seems like that’s the only word he can manage for now. His cheeks are still red, his eyes even sleepier than usual, looking almost drunk.

“God, that’s hot,” Bitty mutters, shucking off his jeans, shoving his briefs away with them. “Honey, do you know what you’ve been like this whole time?”

“No,” Jack replies, eyes averted toward the ceiling. “Is it, um...It’s good?”

Bitty throws his shirt to a corner of the room and steps between Jack’s legs. He takes Jack’s face between his hands and leans down. He kisses him, firm but sweet, and says, “You’re always good, Jack.”

Jack convulses under Bitty’s hands and sighs.

“You've just been  _ extra  _ good, sweetheart. So gorgeous and perfect, and very, very patient. Lie down.”

Jack goes easily. Bitty reaches over and snatches the cock ring from the bedside table. “You good with this?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathes, his hips hitching up and making his cock away against his stomach . “Let’s try it.”

Bitty uses one hand to gently press against Jack’s flank, holding him still while he stretches the ring and works it down the length of Jack’s cock, nestling it below his balls, then running his finger around the edge once it’s in place. “Good?”

“Weird,” Jack says. “It's not too tight but it's definitely  _ there.”  _

Jack fists his hands in the sheets at his sides and says, “Can you touch me?”

“ _ Absolutely _ ,” Bitty says, and gives Jack's cock a firm, experimental stroke.

Jack responds beautifully, mouth open on a silent groan. Bitty works him over, relying on precome to ease the way, then grabs the lube and slicks his hand. Jack’s cock feels impossibly hard in Bitty's hand, his foreskin drawn back to reveal the head, red and dripping. The cock ring keeps his balls tight, and when Bitty runs his fingers over them Jack gasps and groans low in his chest.

Jack shifts his hips up into the next stroke and hisses. “God, Bits, take the plug out and fuck me already,  _ please _ .”

“I--” Bitty squeezes his eyes shut, stills his hand against Jack’s cock and pinches his own thigh to push back against the rush of heat those words send through him. “Jesus christ, Jack. Okay. But just don’t  _ say _ anything for a minute or this is gonna be over way too soon.”

Jack laughs, head tilted back against the covers. “Okay. It’s just… I had to listen to you talk for the last hour about… about stuff you’re so  _ good at _ . It was-- It was really...it kind of did it for me.”

Bitty huffs. “Oh?” He pushes and tugs at Jack so they're in the middle of the bed and positions himself between Jack’s thighs. “Spread your legs for me.”

Jack does, planting his feet flat on the bed and letting his knees fall apart. “Love listening to you talk,” Jack goes on while he shifts around. “I like your accent.”

Bitty looks down at the base of the plug, then up at Jack’s face. “My  _ accent _ ?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ .”

Bitty shakes his head in dismay and squeezes at Jack’s thighs. “Well, thank you. I think I sound like a hick but if it does it for you, then that’s fine by me. Are you ready for me to take this out?” 

Jack nods and then throws an arm over his eyes, “Yeah but I really can’t watch your face right now.” 

Bitty laughs. “Don’t worry about it, baby.”

Bitty reaches down and twists the plug a little, presses it up and angles it to make Jack twitch, but doesn’t tease him much. “Relax, honey,” Bitty murmurs, as he works the plug out. 

Jack whines once it’s done and spreads his legs further. “Bitty, come on.”

“Okay,” Bitty breathes, setting the plug on the side table then reaching for the lube. He slicks himself quickly and moves to cover Jack’s body with his own, kisses him deep and slow. “You’ve done so well, Jack. Get your legs up.”

Jack drops the arm from his eyes and uses both hands to hitch both legs up, winding them around Bitty and hooking his ankles. Bitty tests the slickness that remains from the plug and slides his fingers in. Jack whines again, legs tightening around Bitty’s hips. 

“It's good, I'm good,” Jack urges. 

“Alright, calm down,” Bitty teases him, and kisses him as he guides the head of his cock to Jack’s ass and lets it slide along the crack.

“ _ Bitty _ .”

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Bitty murmurs against Jack’s mouth. He conjures up whatever is left of his self control and higher brain functions to say the right words. “Just like this, baby. You’re gonna be dripping by the time I’m done.”

Jack  _ sobs _ . “Yes.”

Bitty presses forward and watches Jack’s face. The initial push is easier this time than it ever has been before. Everything is slick and hot, Jack’s body opening easily. Jack makes a sound, higher-pitched than usual, a whine he chokes off and swallows.

“You--” Bitty slides home and wraps his hands around Jack’s thighs. “God, sweetheart, you feel amazing.”

“ _ Please move _ ,” Jack bites out. “Talk to me if you want but please stop  _ fucking teasing me _ .”

Bitty finds this hilarious. He laughs, running his hands over Jack’s legs. “Had about enough, huh? You usually love it when I tease you.”

“ _ Yes _ . It's been days, though, and I'm done now.”

Bitty laughs again then pulls out just a little. He rocks back in, gentle and at just the wrong angle. Jack stutters out another frustrated cry.

“Bits, I can’t anymore, it  _ hurts _ .”

“Hurts-hurts?” Bitty asks, rocking gently again. “Need me to take the ring off?”

“I need,” Jack grits, “to feel you.  _ Please _ .”

Bitty hums softly, rubs his fingertips over Jack’s thighs, and then around, down to where Jack’s skin is stretched around Bitty’s cock. 

“You ask so pretty,” Bitty murmurs, voice shaking a little. He might be pretty good at the talking stuff these days, but right now he’s more concerned about coming too fast himself than he is with dirty talk. Still, he’s interested to see how much he can push Jack. “But maybe I like it slow. Maybe I would rather just…” He rolls his hips and leans his weight forward.

The motion drives him deep, and he brings his hands up to catch himself on either side of Jack’s head. It forces Jack’s legs higher, tilts his hips just so. Bitty rolls and grinds into him, dragging desperate whines from Jack’s lips. 

“ _ Bitty _ .”

“I could do this forever,” Bitty whispers against Jack’s throat. “I could keep you here like this.”

They both know he’s lying. Bitty shakes with the need to go faster and the effort it takes to keep up the teasing.

“Don’t,” Jack begs. “Please make me-- Please, baby, I need--”

It’s the endearment that does it. Bitty closes his eyes and scrapes his teeth over what skin he can reach before pushing himself upright again, kneeling up between Jack’s legs and pulling out. Jack slaps a hand against the bed and growls his frustration.

“Hips up higher,” Bitty says, and he means to say it firmly, means to put a little snap in it, but his voice doesn’t cooperate. It comes out on a sigh, on a gust of anticipatory air. 

Jack lifts his hips and lets Bitty shove a pillow under him. It tilts him up just right and Jack holds himself there, hands holding his legs up. It’s shameless, the way he spreads himself open for Bitty, but Bitty doesn’t really pause to appreciate that, because yeah-- he’s had enough waiting too.

Bitty slides back in and groans. “Alright, honey,” he says, pulling out and then thrusting back in with a little force. Jack’s breath punches out of his lungs and he hums his approval. 

“ _ Perfect _ ,” Jack gasps, “Bitty,  _ yes _ .”

Bitty talks, babbles out encouragement and praise. Jack makes the most amazing sounds, which Bitty tells him breathlessly. Jack gets louder, and Bitty gives him what he knows Jack wants-- more praise, fingernails on his skin, a hand on his chest, holding him down. 

Jack wraps his legs around Bitty’s hips and moves to meet his thrusts as much as he can.  _ Sweet Jesus _ , it feels so good. Bitty pushes against Jack’s thighs and fucks him harder, a little faster. He gets his hand between them to close over the impossibly hard length of Jack’s cock and tries his best to match the stroke of his fingers with the push and pull. 

Jack is incoherent, every sound a false-start. Maybe he wants to beg some more. Maybe he wants to ask Bitty to go faster, harder. Or maybe he just wants to babble like he sometimes does in bed, in a language Bitty barely understands. But words don’t come, only over-wrought sounds of frustration and pleasure and cries that Bitty finds thrilling.

“I’m close,” Bitty says. “Jack, baby, I’m so close. I wanna make you come. Are you ready?”

Jack manages a “Yes,” somewhere between one stroke and the next. 

Bitty shifts up, buries himself deep and holds there, reaching down to get his fingers under the ring. As he slides it off he says, “Tell me how you want it.”

“I--” Jack pants, shifts, ass tightening around Bitty’s cock. “I want to look at you.”

“Yeah,” Bitty agrees, sort of absently because he’s already moving again.

Jack stares up at Bitty with wide, glassy, pleasure-blown eyes. “Like this, come on.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Bitty murmurs, and splays Jack’s thighs over his own. He sets a smooth, easy rhythm right away. He slicks his hand with the lube again and strips Jack’s cock in earnest this time, better able to control the speed of his hand now, keep it tight and the strokes firm the way he knows Jack needs it. He uses his other hand to hitch one of Jack’s legs higher and get himself deeper. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jack yelps with the change in angle and Bitty, a little hysterical by now, giggles. 

“That’s it,” Bitty says, a bubbling feeling rising in his chest. “That’s it, Jack, come on, you’ve been so amazing, you’re so good, it’s time to let go.”

“I can't,” Jack gasps, reaching his arms up and over his head, fingers seeking out the ropes still hanging from the headboard. “It's too much, it's going to be too m-mu--”

Bitty watches Jack grip the ropes in his fists, hanging on.

“It’ll be good, sweetheart,” Bitty murmurs, tightening his hand around Jack’s cock and twisting on the upstroke. “I can’t wait to see it, come on.”

“Bitty--” Jack all but whimpers, then says it again and again, over and over, syllables melting together into a building chant, until--

Bitty  _ feels  _ it, the unbelievably tight clench of Jack’s entire body, and he rides the convulsion of it, as Jack lets go and sobs, coming  _ everywhere _ , Bitty’s name still falling from his mouth over and over and his arms straining as he hangs on to the ropes for dear life.

There is absolutely no way Bitty could stop his own orgasm even if he wanted to, and as Jack shakes, Bitty’s eyes slam shut and he goes wordless with the numbing wave of pleasure that rolls up his spine.

Jack is  _ still going,  _ body wracked with wave after wave that Bitty can feel from the inside _. _

“Oh my god,” Bitty chokes, knowing his fingers are digging too hard into Jack’s hips, but unable to peel them away. “Jack, oh my  _ god _ .”

Jack makes an incoherent sound and shudders hard again. “It won't stop.”

Bitty struggles to catch his breath as he slides gently out. Jack winces at the loss and shudders again. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Bitty says, thrilled at the sight of Jack’s hole, red and dripping. He reaches out to touch, just to know what it feels like. 

His presses gently against Jack’s cock with his other hand, holding it against Jack’s stomach while it twitches still. 

  
At the brush of Bitty’s fingers against his ass, Jack gasps. “Oh my god, put them in me.”

Bitty jerks his head up to look at Jack’s pleasure-struck face. “What?”

“Just do it.”

_ Ooh, Captain voice,  _ Bitty thinks giddily and does as asked. He slides two fingers into Jack and it’s so easy and wet and the sound is obscene. Jack keens, hips coming up off the bed when Bitty hits his prostate right away. Bitty does it again, a little rougher, and feels Jack’s cock, spent but still hard, twitch again in response along with the rest of his body.

“Wow,” Bitty murmurs, watching Jack’s face go tight and then slack again with each push of fingers. “Wow, sweetheart, are you gonna come again? Can you do that?”

“It's like-- _ ah _ !” Jack grinds down against Bitty’s hand. “I don't know. Maybe.”

So Bitty slips in a third finger and goes faster, harder, pressing his other hand against Jack’s cock with his thumb down to stroke at his balls. They're tight, and Jack gasps and cries out with every stroke and push. Bitty’s fingers slip and slide, lube and come getting everywhere and he's sort of horrified by it, but he  _ likes that.  _ He likes all of it and he can tell that Jack is being pushed closer and closer to a second orgasm, and Bitty can't wait to see what that looks like. He palms the head of Jack’s cock, and Jack jerks as if electrocuted.

“Oh my god, yeah,” Jack groans, and Bitty gets one good stroke in before Jack is shouting, coming  _ again,  _ though it's mostly dry. 

It looks… almost painful. Beautiful. The way Jack’s body curls up, one of his hands finally letting go of the ropes to grip Bitty’s arm and still his movements. The way he shakes. The way tears leak from the corners of his eyes, and his voice breaks when he says Bitty’s name one last time.

“That's it, baby,” Bitty rambles. “Come on and give it to me, you feel so amazing, you look so good like this. Come on, Jack.” 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Jack cries, whimpering through one more full-body convulsion and then letting go of Bitty’s arm, letting go of the other rope, falling onto his back and gasping for breath with his hands over his eyes. “Oh, my god.”

Bitty withdraws his hand slowly. He takes Jack in with wide eyes. Jack is flushed bright red from his forehead down his torso. His belly and chest are smeared with come, and the rest of him is shiny with sweat. His face is streaked with tear tracks, and his hair is wet and hanging down onto his eyes. There might actually be a smear of come on his jaw. His chest heaves, and his legs tremble. Bitty feels paralyzed for a moment, his hands moving absently on Jack’s skin, his eyes tracking all these little details. 

“Are you okay?” 

Bitty startles and makes eye contact. He says, “Am  _ I  _ okay?”

“You look worried.”

“Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Jack scrubs a hand down one side of his face and sniffs. “I think I… I feel like I left my body for a minute but yeah. I'm okay.”

“Then I'm not worried,” Bitty says, crawling up to drop a kiss on Jack’s cheek, then another to his forehead. “Sorry. I'm… maybe a little bit in shock, still. That was something.”

Jack hums in reply and smiles a little dopily before pulling Bitty down into a real kiss. It’s sweet, practically chaste, all things considered, but it helps snap Bitty out of his stupor. 

Bitty frames Jack’s face with his hands and kisses him back, drawing away with little pecks to the corners of Jack’s lips. “That was unbelievable,” he whispers. “You were… I have no words.”

Jack sighs. “I have words but I can’t think of them right now.”

Bitty laughs and kisses him again just for being adorable. He stays there, stroking his fingers over Jack’s face and through his hair. 

“We are a mess,” Bitty says after a moment, swiping a finger through what is indeed a splash of come on Jack’s jawline. “Good lord.”

“I can't… I don't think I can walk,” Jack says at length, moving his legs a little as if trying to bring his knees together and then letting them fall apart again. “Jesus. No, I can't. I feel like I'm made of rubber bands.”

“That's okay.” Bitty presses a kiss to one of Jack’s still-trembling knees. “I'm gonna go get some washcloths, okay?”

“Don't take too long?” Jack’s eyes are heavily lidded, an easy peace on his features still, but he reaches out and brushes his fingers against Bitty’s wrist. It's a little tell of his that shows he doesn't want to be left, isn't ready to be alone for long. 

“I won't,” Bitty says, turning his hand to catch Jack’s fingers with his own. “I don't have to go at all, we can just be gross. Want me to stay?”

Jack huffs and says, in his slow, orgasm-drunk voice, “No, sticky is bad.”

“Mmm, sure,” Bitty agrees, grinning. “Sticky  _ is _ bad.”

“No chirps,” Jack says as Bitty rises and heads for the door. 

“No, of course not. I love you. I'll be right back.”

*

Clean up involves what Bitty feels is a ridiculous number of wet wipes followed by a cool washcloth and then a dry towel. Jack submits to it all bonelessly, and then Bitty makes him wriggle around so he can at least get a clean towel over the ruined sheets before he slides his way up to sprawl against Jack’s side. 

“First of all, you're really playing up this whole  _ got-fucked-so-good-I-can't-help-with-cleaning _ thing,” Bitty grumbles. “Second of all, that’s fine because you're stupidly hot and you basically just let me have my way with you for literal days. And third of all, that was so damn  _ messy _ .”

“D’you like it?”

Bitty hums against Jack’s shoulder. “Yeah, I liked it.”

They lie there in silence. Bitty can feel the tremble going out of Jack’s body, and then the little shifts as Jack tests out which limbs he can comfortably move. 

“Good thing it’s the off-season,” Jack mutters. “I’m done for at least the next day or so.”

Bitty muffles a laugh against Jack’s shoulder.

“What?”

Bitty can’t help it, he laughs more, mouth open against Jack’s skin. “It’s just-- Jack, I… Like. Don’t take this the wrong way, but. I literally never thought, ever, in all my little southern gay life, that  _ I _ would ever manage to fuck someone’s legs useless. Holy  _ shit _ .”

Bitty rolls away just a little, one hand over his eyes and one over his heart. “I mean…  _ wow _ .”

Jack doesn’t laugh, but he smiles, turning his head to watch Bitty’s profile.

“Bits,” Jack says, a little hint of admonishment in his tone. “Shitty would be so disappointed. Those assumptions are based on, like, uh… hetero… something. Why? Would we even? I mean?  _ Hetero _ has like, nothing to do with anything that happens in this bed. Ever. Like, ever. Also it’s not just my  _ legs _ , I think I’m dumber now. I'm trying to tell you you're an amazing top. There you go.”

Bitty just sputters and laughs harder. “Oh honey, I wish I could have gotten that on video just to send to Shits. That was beautiful.”

Jack wriggles and turns with great effort, flopping over so he can pin Bitty to the mattress with one flung arm and a draped leg. “Don't make fun of me. It’s your fault I’m like this now. I might be like this forever.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bitty says into Jack’s hair. “You’re cute, though.”

  
“No, you,” Jack slurs, and then falls asleep between one breath and the next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me at adventuresinsuburbia.tumblr.com


End file.
